New Girl
by The Day Tripper
Summary: Izzy is back in forks but considered the new girl. Everyone thinks they know her story but do they? Friends from the past help her find herself after the pain she went through but its a rocky road.


"Hurry up you stupid toaster." I mumbled to myself finding that the toaster seemed slower than usual or I am just really impatient this morning. Probably the latter I really didn't want to go to school I mean this is going to be the first time I stepped inside this school for a year.

"Your waffles are done" Jake said walking into the room

I grabbed my sacred Eggo's ignoring the slight burn they left on my fingertips and dressed them in butter and syrup shoving them in my mouth

Jay was still pulling on his jacket lazy butt. " Come on Jake I don't want to be late on my first day"

I rolled down the windows to clear my head before we got there I breathed in and out letting the breeze carry my warm breathe out the window. I savored the smells that only Forks could provide, the evergreens still heavy with needles, the sweet smell of last nights rain and the freshly cut grass that was new but still relaxed me and made me feel happy. The ever going blur of green and new homes that were replacing trees and old ponds passed by the window making me feel forlorn as the space around me grew but I felt like the same old Izzy.

We arrive at school it's still them same building with brick the color of autumn and a sad looking statue of a spartan out front the rust looking like some form of flesh eating disease as it moved from the base slowly consuming the frozen man of war. I didn't notice that Jake had left for class and I was staring at the statue like a creeper in the middle of the parking lot. I hurriedly walked to the main office in pursue of my schedule, I when I open the door it sends a gust of death trying to be hidden my the scent of baby powder which I am assuming belongs to the old women who thinks feathered hair and red lipstick teeth is still hot.

I maneuver through the hallways looking down at my scuffed up converse avoiding eye contact with everyone I almost passed my next class with my eyes being so transfixed with the dirtiness of my shoes.

I check to see if I got it correct looking at the paper that looks almost as bad as me with syrup stains and slight rips and tares. I confirm it and silently wait in the front of the class away from the door in case someone becomes to eager to get to art as students start to file in completely oblivious to the person in the front room. No wonder their hormones are so outrageous they can only see the closest person of the opposite sex or the same sex for the guy in the back row. The art teacher walks in with paint brushes coming out of her hair like little flags waving hi and a long hippie dress gracing her form i offer to help her put the boxes she came in with and put them down where she points in the back room. getting glares and huffs from the generic blonds. opening the wooden door with a creek i set them down in their respective piles. I walk back out to find the class has already started and in motion like a well oiled machine. And i am the loose bolt that they can do without.

I sit and get out my sketchpad just doodling when one of the girls decides she wants to actually talk to me...well talk at me. "Like your the girl whose..Ekkk!" she doesn't continue her sentence because one of the boys decides to cope a feel and she pretends that she is actually offended and chases him around the room. I tense up at where her question was going and thank the lord for teenage hormones. I look to see the teacher looking over the class room, her kind eyes make me want to help her see whats happening in her class but her glasses are so thick that i think some couple could be in a full out grope and tonsil hockey session five feet in front of her and she would think that they were hugging for a long time. I continue to draw my intricate little swirls and loops until the bell rings subjecting me to the cruel punishment called math.

* * *

**Review to help me continue!**


End file.
